The invention relates to a transport system or dolly. In an embodiment, the invention relates to a dolly with a carrying frame, at one end of which is articulated a scoop which can be pivoted about a pivot axis and is coupled for movement, via a gear mechanism, to two wheel carriers, which can each be pivoted about a bearing axis extending transversely to the pivot axis of the scoop and carry running wheels, such that, during pivoting of the scoop, the wheel carriers pivot out of a storage position, in which they are oriented parallel to the carrying arm, into a use position, which is directed transversely to the storage position and in which they are oriented parallel to one another.
A dolly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,471. When, in the case of this dolly, the scoop is pivoted out of the use position, which corresponds to a horizontal position, into the not-in-use position, which corresponds to a vertical position of the scoop, then wheel carriers, which can be pivoted about a bearing axis extending transversely to the pivot axis of the scoop and which each carry a running wheel, are likewise pivoted into a position in which they are parallel to the carrying frame. The coupling for movement between the wheel carriers and the scoop axis is a radial toothing formation which is formed by interengaging pins. In the use position, a load can be placed on the scoop. The end of the carrying frame which is located vertically in the use position forms a height-adjustable handgrip. The wheels project rearwards in the use position, so that the load is raised by virtue of the carrying frame being tilted. The dolly can then be displaced via the wheels. In the not-in-use position, the wheels are located in a plane parallel to the carrying frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,659 likewise discloses a dolly in which the scoop and two wheel carriers can be moved into a position in which they are parallel to the carrying frame.
This adjustment which facilitates storage of the dolly in the not-in-use position can also be carried out for the dolly disclosed in EP 0 688 711 A2. In the case of that dolly, two wheel carriers, which can be pivoted about their bearing axes independently of the scoop, are fixed in the use position by means of a tie rod which can be pivoted parallel to the scoop axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,055 discloses a dolly in which the wheel carriers are likewise coupled to the scoop by means of a toothing formation. The handgrip is height-adjustable.
A similar type of dolly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,867. That document discloses a pivotable bracket which is coupled to the scoop such that, when the bracket is pivoted, the scoop swings out. It is necessary for the wheel carriers to be pivoted separately out of the storage position into the use position. However, the bracket makes it possible for the wheel carriers to be connected to one another in a stabilizing manner.